


Doubtful Grain of Skeptical Salt

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Insecurity, M/M, Tattoos, Thighs, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is nervous during his first tattoo and discovers that his nails left bruises on Louis' thighs, who has body insecurities. [1dkinkmeme prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtful Grain of Skeptical Salt

Sitting in the front waiting room, Liam's legs were bouncing erratically and his bottom lip was trapped under his top teeth deeply. Next to him, Louis unclasped his folded hands and placed one on Liam's knee that was near his own. Instantly, Liam stopped jiggling and his mouth relaxed to, in turn, smile shakily at his boyfriend.

Sitting in the tattoo artist's studio, Liam ignored all the artist was telling him about safety and health-related precautions that he was legally obligated to say, instead looking at the walls covered with women in bikinis and elaborate drawings in bright colors. Standing off to the side, Louis nodded at the artist with his eyes occasionally drifting to Liam's inattentive wandering face, his own tatted arms crossed over his chest.

Once the artist began to prepare his station with ink, Louis whispered softly, "Babe," to get Liam's attention.

Liam's wide, dark eyes settled on Louis' calm, icy ones that soothed his nerves if only slightly. It was this connection and in this moment that Louis truly saw how nervous - not scared or afraid of the situation itself but the uncertainty that comes with unknown territory - his boy was and as the loud needle was turned on, he instantly acted.

Liam's gaze turned away from Louis and finally attended to the artist, who instructed how he needed to keep still and stretch out his arm correctly. He didn't realize Louis had rolled a nearby stool behind him until he felt the familiar positioning of arms slowly curling around his waist and soft tummy on his lower back.

The needle went into his skin and Liam tensed with a deep whine at the intrusive prick. Contrary to what he anticipated, it wasn't painful but rather an annoyance like the tingling after someone pokes skin over and over for a long enough time.

Boyfriend twitching in his arms amd receiving a particular look from the artist, Louis moved himself closer around Liam's body by using his knees to firmly trap the squirming hips and chin to rest on one of the tense shoulders.

"Settle down, baby," Louis whispered soothingly into Liam's warm ear, fingertips sliding just a little up the t-shirt to touch shivering skin. "It'll make everything easier if you do."

"He's not lying," the artist chuckled as he dipped the needlepoint in more paint.

Liam licked his lips and his hand flew down to Louis' knee once the artist started up again, the sensation once more taking him off guard. It felt more painful this time around, though, skin and nerves wanting that annoying tingle but instead getting a sharp pinch.

Liam's palm instinctly slid from Louis' knee up to his thigh and grabbed tightly, nails digging into the somewhat-thin jeans and the skin underneath. Louis' cock hardened, but only a little, at the grip because, in his mind, it was Liam's way of sharing the pain and also showing how much he was needed.

In reality, Liam was too focused on the artist's hands on his arm to feel Louis' chubby on his back or to make analytical movements. 

The nails remained in Louis' jeans and thigh for the entire four hours, Liam silent and still as Louis kissed his neck every so often and chatted with the artist, who seemed to have no problem with the popstars or their display of affection. They gave Liam praise frequently and got a short, small smile and nod in return.

The younger man's body never fully relaxed until the artist announced that he was complete and leaned back to admire his work.

Louis rubbed Liam's stomach as his hands came out from under the shirt and squeezed his waist, proudly declaring, "You did it, babe. And you were fantastic for the whole thing."

Liam released a loud sigh and removed his nails from Louis' leg to take the mirror that the artist held out to him. No one saw the fast flinch cross Louis' face because fuck if it didn't hurt.

At home with Liam seated on the foot of the bed, Louis applied lotion to the fresh ink and went over everything Liam missed during the start of the session. Liam couldn't take his eyes off of the new design adorning his arm but hummed to let Louis known he was actually listening this time around.

As they stripped for bed soon after, Liam's eyes found something else to admire, but on Louis, seated on the bed. "Holy shit."

Standing next to the bed, Louis chuckled and looked down at his exposed legs, four small yet dark oval bruises lined on his thigh. "Ya aren't the only one that got marked in that studio, mate."

"Fuck, why didn't you tell me?" Liam gasped, stare fixated on the tainted skin. "That looks like it hurt- Louis, why didn't you say anything?"

Louis shrugged and tilted his head, watching Liam stare. Both already knew exactly why he didn't say anything and Liam loved him more in that moment than ever.

Liam held out his arms and bent his fingers. "C'mere."

Louis switched the bedside lamp down to a dimmer setting and kneeled between Liam's arms, fingers softly tracing over his shoulders that were sore from being tense all day.

They kissed slowly for a while, breathing one another's scent in and licking the comforting taste that the opposite tongue held. The sensuality of the gentle lips touching and noses bumping increasingly built to arousal and craving, heartbeats faster and hot skin buzzing.

Liam took hold of Louis' wrists and pulled them from his arms, commanding quietly, "C'mon. Lie down."

Louis did as he was told, back resting on cotton pillowcases from Italy and body stretched across the deep green, sateen comforter. His eyes were now shades darker, earnest as Liam let go of his wrists and spread his legs with a light touch to his unmarked inner thigh, moving to lie between them.

Liam placed lingering soft kisses from Louis' knee up to where the row of deep indents bruised his otherwise clear skin, palms massaging the top of Louis' lower legs that ached to wrap around his neck but resisted.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, fingertips tracing circles over the shivering skin and lips dragging over the heated bruises. "You're body is beautiful and your thighs are fucking godly, Louis, I don't think you understand."

Louis chuckled, because that's what Louis did. He took compliments and praise with a skeptical grain of doubtful salt and easy laughs because he didn't agree with any of it but didn't want to make his disagreement a big deal, so he let it go. Liam never let go, though, until a small fraction of insecurity subsided.

Louis' hand went through Liam's hair just as their eyes met over his small, round stomach. He had a tiny, humored smile whereas Liam had a deep, sad frown.

"I mean it, baby," Liam continued, gliding his fingers up Louis' legs and slipping under his thighs to give a firm squeeze. "Your body is the most magnificant piece of art, from your tummy to your tattoos."

Louis felt his guard instantly weaken because Liam knew what words to say and how to say them. His eyes fell closed and grip loosened at Liam's tongue going over the bruises so gently. He knew what touches to execute, too.

"You taste so good, baby," Liam muttered and stared up at Louis' blissed face, which was lips parted and eyelashes pressed to coloring cheeks. "Your thighs are perfect. Do you know why?"

Louis shook his head, gasping and arching his neck back when Liam sucked hard at the inner rounded curve that he despised so much.

"They're perfect because," he said around the skin, "I can suck lovebites here for only you to see. They're perfect because they give you strength when you ride my dick. They're perfect because it gives me something to grab when I'm fucking you and wrap your legs around my shoulders."

Louis panted loudly into the vanilla air and his erection stood waiting, wanting. The words spun around his mind like cartoon graphics and Liam's wet mouth created sparks all across his exposed body. It was in these moments that his insecurities would disappear for a few days or a week, his confidence restored from love and admiration - from Liam.

And by the time they fell asleep under the thick blanket, Louis' red leg thrown over Liam's waist with a warm palm pressed over the plump thigh, both had brand new marks that weren't there when they had awakened that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=10943828


End file.
